Hunger
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: Hurt and famished, a Von Helson is rescued by a Gambino in the middle of the night. LouiexGino.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gino or Louie. They belong to Gaia.

Warnings: vague sex. Also, this is really really really old and is complete shit compared to my normal stuff.

Authoress Note: Be warned, I didn't feel like putting up a whole sex scene, so there might be some disappointments.

Summary: Hurt and famished, a Von Helson is rescued by a Gambino in the middle of the night. Louie/Gino

- - - o0o - - -

A fat droplet of water landed from the sky onto my face as I lay on soiled earth. My eyes were still wide open from shock as my body still shaking. I couldn't believe it. When had Gaians become so cruel? I couldn't even remember what they did to me. To cause me to lie here, too pained to move. A cold slap of wind burned my face and made me almost wish I could cry. Perhaps I should have fought back. No, I could have hurt them. I could have _killed_ them.

_Not much worse than they left you here …_ A voice spoke in my head.

The drizzle that had started soon turned into a heavy rain. It was drenching my already torn clothing, dampening my soul …Worst of all, I was starving. This meant I was even weaker and chances of me getting up were smaller. I should have listened to father when he said I should feed more often. I was pretty sure then that the taste of my own blood (Of the little I had) would be quite comforting.

My eyes began to close when I heard footsteps. I assumed they had come back to finish me off. _Great._

"L-Louie!" Came a startled male voice. I knew I had heard the voice before, but my mind drew a blank. "Oh my God! What happened?"

Even in my weakened state, I could hear his pulse quickening from, what I assumed was, fear. It was a delicious sound. I opened my eyes slightly and saw a flash of blonde hair. I finally realized who it was.

"Gino?"

I must have looked more horrid than I thought, because Gino lifted my hand and nodded into it. I could feel and smell his salty tears spill down my hand. It was such a delightful difference than the cold and pounding rain. I could still hear his pulse. It was growing louder with each passing second. It made my body tremor from pure want and my fangs started to reveal themselves.

"Gino …" I tried to speak louder, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. My throat was unbelievably dry.

He leaned in closer. "What do you need?"

I _really_ didn't want to do that to him. But I didn't have much of a choice, did I? I could tell he was afraid. His pupils were large and I could smell the fear off of him. It was a tantalizing scent combined with that hot liquid racing through his veins. My fangs were fully large then.

"B-Blood … your blood."

There was slight hesitation, then a nod. "What do you want me to do?"

"Lay on me."

Gino's grip on my hand tightened. Oh God, I hope he understood what I meant.

Gino nodded again and sat on my abdomen. He was one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen. The rain cascaded into mist around him, creating an almost angelic glow. His golden hair was dampened to his face and lilac eyes wide and alert. Still holding my hand, he lay down and positioned himself so I could have easy access to his neck. I could feel his heart beat up against my chest. Gino's legs were wrapped around my stomach and his hands braced on my shoulders. He was shaking, but he kept telling me to go ahead.

His neck was right at my mouth. The scent of blood was filling and burning my nostrils. My self-control was fleeting. Before I realized it, my fangs scraped against his skin before sinking in.

"Oh my God!" Gino gasped as his fingers dug into my shoulder blades. But I didn't care. It was too hard to not concentrate on the metallically-sweet tasting liquid swirling around my tongue. It was as if the sun melted and its core was rushing through my body, warming and reviving it.

I had to stop, though. As good as it felt, I didn't want to take more than I needed, so I retracted my fangs and tried to ignore that burning sensation in the pit of my stomach.

"L-Louie …" Gino must have realized how tight he was gripping my shoulders because he let go immediately. His face was flushed pink with blonde wet strands still sticking to it and his mouth open and panting. His violet eyes were glazed over and he was still shaking slightly.

"That was … that was-"

The next thing I knew, I had drifted into darkness.

-o0o-

When I woke up, I was surrounded in satin sheets. It wasn't my bed, I could tell that before I opened my eyes. Gino's scent was everywhere and that warming feeling in the pit of my stomach returned when I realized I was in his bed. The next thing I noticed was that I wasn't in my clothing. My soaked and torn black jeans and t-shirt were replaced with a black robe and navy blue boxers. Was Gino the one who changed me …?

"Oh, good, you're awake."

My head snapped around to see the person who had entered the room. It was Gino. How did he come in without me hearing him?

"Yes, I am. I hope you don't mind my asking, but how did I get here?" I said as I sat up and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I doubted that he had carried me there in the pouring rain, I was too heavy for that.

"I had one of my drivers pick us up. He gladly obliged when he saw … the condition you were in."

I winced slightly. "Sorry you had to see that."

Gino smiled lightly at my apology. "That's okay. Did you get enough to um, … eat?"

"Yes, thanks." I looked down at my lap, unable to think of something else to say. What do you say to a person who just saw you half-dead and they let you drink their blood? A bit of an awkward silence hung in the air, both of us unsure what of what to add to the conversation.

"Actually, I was wondering …" I felt the bed droop slightly from weight.

" … If you could do that again?"

I looked at Gino, slightly startled. He wanted me to bite him _again_? He shifted over closer to where I was sitting. A bright blush crept on to his face.

"I mean, it felt really good …"

When his confession was met by my stunned silence, he turned away from me.

"You know what? Never mind, I shouldn't have said anything I'll just-"

I grabbed his wrist. I had no clue as to what I was doing.

"You said it felt good, right? Well think of this as a 'Thank you.'"

"But-"

In one quick motion I pulled him over to me completely and pinned down both of his wrists. I wasn't sure why I was doing this, but some uncontrollable urge took me over and I wanted nothing other than to taste Gino again. I straddled his hips and let go of my grip on his wrist to push away a blonde stray of hair on Gino's face. His eyes were once again glazed over and pink lips open and inviting. I leaned in and brushed my lips against his. They were soft and innocent. I never realized how much I wanted to take that innocence away. I pressed harder, flicking my tongue into his mouth. Gino groaned and pulled on the edge of my robe.

"Please-"

I broke the kiss to start sucking on the base of his jaw as my hands busied themselves with unbuttoning his pajama top.

"Bite me …"

I finished with the buttons and ran my hand over the exposed skin. It was warm and soft, so unlike my own.

"Please…"

I gave a slight smile before I bit into the soft flesh at Gino's neck again. I sucked and licked at the blood that was starting to arise, but I wanted to taste all of him. I stopped and sat up and Gino's lilac eyes showed a puzzled look.

"What are you-?"

I held a finger to his lips. "Don't worry; I think you'll like this."

I watched as that crimson liquid slowly dripped down his chest from the bite marks I created. When it hit his naval, I bent down and slid my tongue across the smooth surface, lapping up the blood. Gino gasped and clenched white sheets in both hands. I continued upward, enjoying as he squirmed beneath me. I came across a perk, red, nipple and slid my tongue slowly across it. Hot gasps escaped Gino's mouth and he continued to writhe from pleasure. I finally reached the base of his neck and resumed consuming that delicious liquid that flowed beneath golden skin.

Feeling that I had enough to drink, I sat up and removed my robe. I didn't have to look down to see what was pressing my side. Gino noticed too and his face turned a deeper shade of red.

"I-ahhh…" Before he could complete his sentence, I traced my finger over his erection. He bucked his hips into my hand and looked away, embarrassed. A wicked grin progressed itself to my face as I slid off his pajama bottoms then boxers at a delightfully slow rate. I stared down at his now full erection and teased the tip with my finger, drawing out drops of precum.

"D-don't …"

I looked up at Gino with another smile. Yes, I would enjoy tasting all of him.


End file.
